Tylko poznając siebie
by Yamna
Summary: Miniaturka. Tylko Harry Potter wie, co siedzi w Harrym Potterze - bo reszra czarodziejskiego świata jest pewna, że oszlalał. Alternatywa pisana po V tomie.


Czasami życie nas przestrzega, a my zatykamy uszy, aby nie słyszeć; zamykamy serca, aby nie czuć; zaciskamy powieki, aby nie widzieć; nie myślimy, aby nie wiedzieć. Czasami życie daje nam nauczkę, a wszystko po to, by nas przekonać, że to ono ma władzę, a wybór, jakiego dokonamy i tak będzie tragiczny w skutkach. Czasami tracimy nadzieję, ale w końcu ją odzyskujemy, bo jedyne, co możemy, to przeciwstawić się losowi, który i tak z nami wygra.

Ja, ja, ja i tylko ja. I te osoby, które we mnie siedzą. Ostatnio zastanawiam się, czy myślę za siebie, czy za nie. I dochodzę do wniosku, że nie wiem. Cena za uratowanie czarodziejskiego świata jest duża, a ja (lub one) nadal mam niewielkie szanse. Właściwie zerowe, bo skoro nie mogę dogadać się ze swoją podświadomością, to jak mam dogadać się z ludźmi, którzy we mnie wierzą i za mną pójdą na śmierć? Nie wiem, ja nie wiemy. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że dopiero po zrozumieniu siebie osiągnę wielkość. A teraz ja, nadzieje czarodziejskiego świata, siedzimy w szpitalu Św. Munga, bo nikt nie potrafi zrozumieć stanu, w którym się znajdujemy. To nieprawda, że jestem chory. Jestem rozdarty wewnętrznie i doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

– Jak się czujesz? – pyta mnie Hermiona. Właściwie nie ma sensu jej odpowiadać – za chwilę zapyta, czy ją rozpoznaję, a ja znowu nie odpowiem. Ona nie zrozumie. Nikt nie zrozumie. Ja tu siedzę, a Voldemort szaleje. A kiedy tylko mnie stąd wypuszczą, znowu będę nadzieją na zwycięstwo. Teraz też nią jestem, ale ozdobili mnie wstążeczką z napisem _„chory"_, której nie chcą przeciąć. Pytają, wierząc, że odpowiem tak, jak chcą. Nie odpowiem, nie będę kłamać. A kiedy mówię prawdę, nie rozumieją.  
– Harry, poznajesz mnie? – W jej głosie słyszę rozpacz, ale nadal nie odpowiadam. Głaszcze mnie po twarzy, a ja poddaje się tej pieszczocie. Teraz moje _ja_ są całkowicie zgodne – to miłe. Z torebki wyjmuje nóż i jabłko, powoli zaczyna obierać owoc. Wie, że lubię jabłka, zawsze lubiłem. Uśmiecha się nieco sztucznie, tak jak do osoby, o której się wie, że umiera, ale nie chce się jej tego powiedzieć. Podaje mi połówkę jabłka.  
– Wiesz, że Bill nie żyje? – Widzę, że oczekuje na moją reakcję, ale nie doczeka się jej. Tak, jak zwykle. Nigdy nie zależało mi specjalnie na Billu. Lubiłem go jak każdego Weasleya, ale nie będę po nim rozpaczał. Wojna niesie ofiary… To jedna z niewielu rzeczy, których mnie nauczyła. To straszne. Hermiona wzdycha, na jej dwudziestotrzyletniej twarzy widać oznaki zmęczenia. Osiem lat wojny to za dużo… Wychodzi z prywatnego pokoiku, który mi przydzielili.

– Solver, co z nim? – Słyszę jej smutny głos. Mnie też jest smutno. _Dlaczego ona nie rozumie?_ – pytam sam siebie. Gdyby zrozumiała, byłoby jej łatwiej. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że mówi mu na ty. W końcu przychodzi tu nie od dziś…  
– Nadal nie umiemy pokonać tej bariery, która wytworzyła się w jego umyśle. Jest zbyt silna. – Jasne, że nie umieją. Sama Hermiona przekonywała mnie, żebym się uczył oklumencji. A po oddzieleniu od siebie zaklęciem wszystkich _ja_ we mnie, samoistnie utworzyła się bariera. Podzielony umysł jest łatwym łupem u słabego czarodzieja. Ale JA nie jestem słaby.  
– Jesteś pewien, że nie doszło do uszkodzenia mózgu? – pyta z paniką w głosie. Kiedyś mówiła mi o mózgu i chorobach psychicznych… Było to tuż po odwiedzeniu myślodsiewni Almiry Tennse. Powiedziała, że ta kobieta miała uszkodzoną tę część mózgu, która odpowiada za koordynację ruchową.  
– Badania nic nie wykazały, Hermiono. Moim zdaniem to tylko chwilowe spowolnienie procesów myślowych, spowodowane stresem. My nie jesteśmy w stanie zrobić nic więcej. Powinnaś wziąć go do domu i zapewnić mu kontakt z bliskimi. – Nie mam bliskich. No, może Hermiona, Molly, Remus, profesor Strow. Polubiłem Strowa, kiedy było nam dane pracować nad Zaklęciem Zmienności. Teraz nasze stosunki określam mianem przyjacielskich. Hugo nie ma tyle czasu, co Hermiona. Hermiona zresztą też go nie ma, ale mimo to przychodzi.  
– Masz rację – wzdycha i wraca do mojego pokoju.

– Harry wrócisz do domu. Co ty na to? – pyta, pakując moje rzeczy. Wszystko robią za mnie. Wiem, że nie oczekuje odpowiedzi.  
– To dobrze – mówię. Hermiona odwraca się, a w jej oczach błyszczy nadzieja. Zdecydowanie nie powinienem pozwalać jej na to uczucie. Chcę jej oszczędzić rozczarowania.  
– Kim jestem? – Promienieje dziwną radością. Nie odpowiadam. To nie ma sensu. Odwracam się do niej plecami. Tak jest łatwiej. Niektóre z moich _ja_ skręcają się z bólu i obrzydzenia. Od dawna nic nie mówię, ponieważ wiem, że nawet jeśli im powiem, nie zrozumieją. Hermiona znów wzdycha.

Korytarzem, w prawo, w lewo, w lewo, prosto i jeszcze raz w lewo. Wreszcie wchodzimy do pokoju. Nie pamiętam, jak się tu znalazłem. Nie cierpię nie pamiętać. Odkąd trafiłem do szpitala, często się to zdarza.  
Pokój jest przestronny, przypomina sale szpitalną. Pomalowano go na miły, bladoróżowy kolor. Widzę białe łóżko okryte czystą, pachnącą pościelą. W pokoju jest jeszcze lustro i szafka. Nie szafa – malutka dębowa szafka, rzeźbiona w kwiaty.  
– Będzie ci tu dobrze. Zamknę drzwi, a potem do ciebie wpadniemy. – Używa liczby mnogiej – czyżby ktoś jeszcze? Nie wiem. Może to nowa Kwatera...? Pewnie tak.  
– Chciałbym dziś zostać sam – szepcę. Patrzy na mnie, a w jej oczach czai się strach. Robi mi się przykro. Przecież nie ucieknę, nie uduszę się pościelą… Naprawdę.  
– Nie poznajesz mnie? – Cholerny smutek! Czasami zastanawiam się, czy to przypadkiem oni nie chcą zrobić ze mnie wariata. Przynajmniej odkąd przestałem im cokolwiek mówić. Trzy miesiące temu…  
– Chcę zostać sam – mówię. Mój ton jest nakazujący. Przygląda mi się. Kiwa głową potakująco.

Leżę. Myślę. Ja tylko myślę. Cały czas. Muszę. _Sairint Lomonter_. Zaklęcie powodujące odkrycie wszystkich swoich podświadomości. Wszystkich pragnień, marzeń, myśli, kontrowersji, słabości... Siebie. Nie powinienem był tego robić. Teraz to wiem. Ale wtedy… _Tylko poznając siebie osiągniesz wielkość_. Czy osiągnąłem ją? W pewnym sensie tak – jestem silniejszy o siebie i słabszy o niepokoje. Nie wiem, czy umiem panować nad sobą, ale wiem, że nie zabraknie mi siły, by panować nad innymi. Przerażające, a z drugiej strony trochę pociągające, ale co JA mogę o tym wiedzieć? A raczej – cząstka mnie. Czasami zastanawiam się, jakie ułamki osobowości połączono, aby stworzyć moje _ja_. Jedna część boi się odpowiedzialności, któraś tam jest samotnikiem, ale żadna nie jest mną. Dochodzę do wniosku, że JA jestem całością. Jak mam się z powrotem zjednoczyć? Teraz, kiedy wiem o sobie wszystko…

Ktoś wchodzi. Prosiłem o samotność! Czy nie mogą mi jej dać?  
– Jak się czujesz? – Odwracam się tyłem do Strowa. Łóżko wydaje mi się zbyt miękkie, jego głos również. Dotyka mojego ramienia – słyszę wycie, zawodzenie… Wiem, że on tego nie słyszy. Boję się. – Harry, musisz się wziąć w garść. Lekarze mówią, że to nic poważnego. – Nie znają się, przecież wiem, co to jest. Czy to poważne? Bardzo – od tego zależę _ja_.  
– Chodźmy na spacer – mówi żałośnie. – Daj znać, że rozumiesz, proszę.  
Odwracam się bardzo wolno, patrzę i już wiem. Aby scaliły się wszystkie moje _ja_, muszę znaleźć sens życia, cokolwiek… Kiedyś była to ochrona przyjaciół, a teraz?  
– Dobrze. – Mój głos brzmi jak u człowieka chorego, jakbym właśnie się obudził, choć od dawna nie sypiam. Oczy Strowa robią się duże, a na usta wypełza nieśmiały uśmiech. – Potrzebuję ubrania – dodaję, widząc, że on nie zamierza się ruszyć.

Park jesienią; złote liście spadają z drzew, a mnie coś rozrywa od środka. Niepokój. Krzyk nie milknie, chociaż wyszedłem z domu. Nadal się boję. Hugo idzie obok mnie i pokazuje coraz to nowe rzeczy. Właściwie to stare – poruszające się gałęzie, bawiące się dzieci… Choć przed chwilą kazał mi się ubrać i wziąć w garść, teraz traktuje mnie jak osobę chorą psychicznie, albo co najmniej cofniętą w rozwoju. Znowu milczę. Nie chcę nic mówić. Skręcamy w jakąś uliczkę, Hugo pokazuje mi budkę z lodami. Kiwam przecząco głową. Chyba jest zawiedziony.  
– Zostań tu, dobrze? – pyta, patrząc na mnie. _Nie powinieneś zostawiać chorej osoby samej sobie_, myślę ironicznie. Tym razem potakuję, a on przygląda mi się uważnie, po czym odchodzi. Wraca szybko, a widząc, że nie ruszyłem się ani o krok, oddycha z ulgą. – Potrzymaj. – Podaje mi rożka. Wciąż go przytrzymując, spogląda mi w oczy, a ja nie widzę już tej zwykłej szczerości. Widzę satysfakcję.  
Nie czuję, jak kręcimy się wokół tego przeklętego loda, chociaż wiem, że to robimy. Dwa razy dać się nabrać na tę samą sztuczkę… Dwa razy zaufać komuś, by być zdradzonym. Lecz tym razem nie mam różdżki – jestem bezbronny.  
Gdy tylko stajemy na ziemi, popycha mnie, a ja upadam. Nie muszę się rozglądać, aby zauważyć, że znajdujemy się na dziedzińcu jakiegoś zamku. _Czyżby był to sławny Mroczny Dwór?_ – pytam siebie. Nie można nie zauważyć, że nie jesteśmy sami. Niczego innego się zresztą nie spodziewałem. Znajome z wielu wizji postaci w maskach zdają się pokpiwać ze mnie w otaczającej nas ciszy. Jednak moja uwaga skupia się na człowieku, którego uważałem za przyjaciela. Patrzę, jak pada na kolana z szacunkiem, jakim Voldemorta darzą tylko jego najwierniejsi słudzy.  
– Panie, Potter jest chory psychicznie – mówi, a ja się nie podnoszę, tylko opieram głowę na ziemi. – Sam namówiłem jego lekarza do wypuszczenia go ze szpitala. Nie jest już dla ciebie żadnym zagrożeniem – mówi, a jego sarkazm przeplata się z palącą mnie niesprawiedliwością. Nadal słyszę krzyk, ale teraz doskonale go rozumiem – coś krzyczy _„Uważaj"_.  
Widzę jak _Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wypowiadają_ celuje we mnie różdżką. Już się nie boję. Chyba powoli znajduję sens w bezsensie – mam się na czym oprzeć. Na nienawiści? Być może… Jakimkolwiek oparciem jest nienawiść, jest jednak oparciem. Łączę się w całość, nienawidzę go – za śmierć, którą zadał moim bliskim, za upokorzenia, za nieudane życie… I paradoksalnie wiem, że w tej chwili jestem najsilniejszy. W chwili, która ma być moją ostatnią. Wstaję bardzo powoli. Od dawna już się nie spieszę. Staranie się, aby nadążyć za z góry przegranym życiem jest dla mnie hipokryzją. Czystą i piękną.  
Patrzę na niego i nie boję się. On to wie i reszta to wie, ale składają to na karb mojej niepoczytalności.  
– Jaką przyjemność mam z zabijania zidiociałego Pottera? – krzyczy z wściekłością. – Czy ty sobie w ogóle zdajesz sprawę, że zaraz umrzesz?  
Śmieję się, trochę jak osoba obłąkana, a trochę jak _on_. Dostrzegam podobieństwo. Obaj jesteśmy chorzy. Jest rozwścieczony, dziwię się, że z jego nozdrzy nie wydobywa się para.  
– Czas to kończyć, dajcie mu różdżkę! – Postaci patrzą po sobie, aż w końcu ktoś ośmiela się spełnić rozkaz. Dostaję krótką różdżkę z drewna osiki. Słyszę szeptaną inkantację śmiertelnego zaklęcia, ale uskakuję przed nadlatującym promieniem. Trochę czasu minie, zanim znów będzie mógł je rzucić – na tyle potężne, by mieć pewność, że mnie wykończy. Jednak zna wiele zaklęć zastępczych. Przekonuję się o tym od razu. Robię dość szybkie uniki, ale kiedy już podejmuję swoją decyzję, zatrzymuję się. Uśmiecham się jak Bellatrix, kiedy informowała mnie, że nie umiem rzucać _Crucio_.  
– _Sairint Lomonter!_ – Chyba jest na tyle oszołomiony moim zachowaniem, że się nie zastawia, nie próbuje bronić… Widzę, jak pomarańczowy snop uderza w niego, aby go powalić. Zaklęcie nie jest śmiertelne. Nie samo w sobie.  
Zapada śmiertelna cisza. Nikt się nie rusza. Wreszcie mężczyzna zaczyna się wiercić – ma błędny wzrok.  
– Dopiero poznając siebie osiągniesz wielkość, Tom – mówię, kierowany jakimś impulsem. – Lecz czy jesteś na tyle silny, by to wytrzymać? Poznać siebie to dojrzeć do zrozumienia, że jedyną osobą, której musisz się obawiać, jesteś ty sam!  
Widzę jak mężczyzna bierze głęboki wdech, by potem upaść i już się nie podnieść, nie oddychać… Rozglądam się dokoła.  
– Uważajcie na osoby szalone – dodaję. – One wiedzą dużo więcej od was, bo widzą to, czego wy nie zauważacie.  
Teleportuję się.


End file.
